


ba-dump...ba-dump...ba-dump...

by Mistyv09



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Death, Fluff, Keith has a heart condition, M/M, Modern AU, allura coran and shiro work at the hospital, allura is the front desk lady, coran is a heart sergeon, heart condition, keith needs a donor, klangst, no school stuff, really sad, shiro is a nurse, suicide(kinda)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-01-07 02:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistyv09/pseuds/Mistyv09
Summary: Keith and Lance have been dating for 5 years, and through their relation ship, a forth of it was spent at the hospital. Keith developed a heart condition at the age of 16, and since then he hasn't been able to do the things he loved. In his senior year of college he met Lance, and they fell in love and Keith's life wasn't all that bad.





	1. Chapter 1

"Keith... I have to tell you something." 

"Yeah?" 

"I love you so much... so much that I would give you my heart... w-will you be my boyfriend?" A deep red blush swallowed Lance's face as he spat out those last 5 words. 

A faint pink glow formed onto Keith's face, "...I have waited so long for you to ask me that...". But then Keith fell to the floor, his body lay limp as Lance tried so desperately to find a pulse. Pidge and Hunk, who had just walked in to see the horrid situation called 911; and in a little less than 5 minutes later, Keith's body was hauled into the ambulance. 

Once Lance was sure Keith would make it to the hospital he made a mad dash for his car and took off from his dorm room. Hunk and Pidge got into their other car and closely followed behind. One, because they were extremely worried about Keith, and two, to make sure Lance wouldn't get into an accident. 

Soon they pulled up at the hospital. Lance messily parked his car, which would definitely result in a ticket, but it didn't matter because the last time he saw Keith, he was struggling frantically to find a pulse. Lance burst through the door, and sprinted up to the front desk. The lady managing it looked up with a smile, but when she saw Lance's current situation, she struggled to keep the smile posted to her face. 

Allura loved her job, she always got to see patients leave all happy and healed, but she hated all the sadness that surrounded her. 

"May I help you?" she questioned as she was supposed to, but she had a hard time getting her words out smoothly. 

"P-please do you know w-w-where Keith Kogane is! Please tell me where he is! He just passed out and I couldn't find his pulse. I want to see if he's ok!" 

"Sir, please calm down, can you tell me what happened and how you know him?" 

"We were just talking and he was saying something really important to me and he just passed out and I couldn't find a pulse and I was freaking out and my friends called an ambulance and they brought him here! Please just tell me where he is!" 

"Keith is being taken care of, he has been stabilized, but I need to know how you know him before I can tell you where he is... ok?" She seriously felt horrible to not tell him where he was, but by the rule of her job, she needed to know who he was before granting him complete permission to see him. 

"I AM HIS BOYFRIEND OK, PLEASE...please tell me where he is..." 

Now Allura felt horrible, "Room 219" but she had too, it was the rules and she had never been a rule breaker. 

Lance ran down the hallway, not even knowing where he was going, but luckily room 219 was on his left. He quickly opened the door, and to his luck, he saw a steady heart beat on the monitor to Keith's left, but unluckily Keith looked extremely pale and blue. He was also hooked up with a jumble of wires. Lance sat down in the chair beside Keith and held is hand, as Hunk and Pidge walked through the door.

\------------

A few hours later, as Pidge and Hunk left to go get some food, Lance decided to stay behind. About a half hour after they left, Lance felt Keith's hand move, and when he looked up, he saw a desheveled and frowning Keith. Lance's face was tear stained but it was also smiling with relief. 

"Hey...", Keith mumbled, as he was still extremely weak from his episode, "I am extremely sorry that you had to see that..." 

"It's fine, it was destined to happen eventually... I was just really scary." 

"Heh sorry..." 

"Hey... about before this all happened... my question has remained un answered." 

"Wow, you must really like me if you are still wanting to be my boyfriend," Lance looked kinda sad, and started regretting that this might have been the wrong time, "...If I wasn't clear before... I really like you too Lance, so yes." 

Later a nurse walked in. He was extremely tall and muscular, you could even tell through his loose green scrubs. His hair was black with a white section towards the front of his head. There was one thing that stood out though, because even though he was fairly young, he also had a mechanical prosthetic arm. Followed by the nurse, an older surgeon with blue scrubs walked in. The surgeon had orange hair and an orange mustache. Lance didn't recognize either of them, but they must have been the doctors on Keith's case. 

"Nurse Shirogane, Dr. Coran Smyth, its wonderful to see you guys again, " Keith exaggerated. 

"Keith, for once I have come with good news! Your heart is putting on a mighty fight, and you won't need surgery this time, and by the looks of it, a heart transplant seems extremely distant. No need to put you on the list as of now my boy, you heart is recovering just fine!" 

"Thats right Keith, we just need you keep you for a few days for observation, but you should only have a short stay her this time." 

A smile formed onto Keith and Lance's faces... maybe life had its perks; at least for this special occasion. 

__________________________________________________________________

"HEY KEITH! 5 years ago today I asked you to be my boyfriend, and you legit passed out, and then we had to spend 3 days at the hospital! Does that make us an unusual couple or what!" 

"Is that you way of saying happy anniversary? Because if so, Happy anniversary to you too babe..." "Hey Lance, can you start prepping the house for the gathering while I cook! Thank you!!" 

"But!-" 

"NO BUTS! We both agreed it was your turn to clean up the house!" 

"UGH...fine" 

\---------------

As everyone was enjoying the home-cooked Korean food, Keith began to feel a slight pain in his right shoulder. He tried to ignore it, but it kept getting worse, until he couldn't breathe. He fell to the floor along with his food, plate, and silver-wear. The last thing he saw and heard was Lance crouched beside him screaming and crying. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets just see how Keith is shall we? And well Lance isn't doing so good in the beginning... like always.

White noise, surgical tools, and surgeons and nurses talking. That was all that Keith could process at the current moment.

 

"Hand me the pacing mechanism insert." 

 

 "Suchers!" 

 

 "He's bleeding over here!" 

 

 "Looks like it..." 

 

 The ringing in his ears prevented him from hearing anything else, so he passes out again. 

 

* * *

 

 

Lance is in the waiting area, Pidge and Hunk are by his side, no one has said a single word since they settled down their. Worry is plastered all over Lance's face, while Pidge and Hunk are just straight up concerned for both of their friends. The silence wasn't awkward since they had been their for a few hours already, but Pidge an Hunk both knew it needed to end... they just didn't know how to do it. It was a surprise to them when they first sentence came from Lance's mouth.

 

"Why does it always have to be Keith, can't it be me for once, can't Keith get a brake?" It was only a mumble, but it was enough to get Hunk to talk. 

 

"Hey, dude don't wish that upon yourself. I know you are in-love with Keith, but..." he couldn't think of what to say after that, this is just a complex situation. It's not normal for Hunk to not know what to say, but this was just an extremely tough decision.

 

"Exactly Hunk, but what. I just want this to end, and for us to have normal and happy lives. I want to be able to do something with him without the chance of this happening..."

 

"Me to Lance, but wheres the fun in that! I know its hard, but you have to learn to live with this if you truly love him Lance..." Pidge wasn't sure that was the right think to say at a moment like this, but she hoped that would bring out the funny goofy Lance a bit, and even more importantly that he would take it to heart.

 

"Yeah...I guess. Well lets just hope he can hurry up in there, I'm getting a little impatient hehe!" Well... I guess it worked. "And Katie... thanks."

 

That caught her off guard. Lance almost never called her Katie, but never the less a small smile made it onto her face.

 

"No problem..."

 

* * *

 

 

Lance woke up to Nurse Shirogane tapping on his shoulder. It was probably about 12 a.m. and Lance didn't know what wasn't sure of where he was, until he had remembered what happened.

 

"Lance, Keith should be fine, but I must inform you about a few things before I can let you see him, ok?"

 

"Yeah ok, what is it?"

 

"Keith's heart is pretty weak, not only from his heart attack, but he had some internal bleeding during the process of putting his pacer in. Because of that he will be in the hospital for a week, and even when he goes home, he will not be able to do much outside of your house, and it is recommended that you keep a close eye on him. Yes the pacer will keep his heart at a subtable pace for what ever he is doing, but his heart is still weak and the pacer can't prevent everything."

 

Lance just nodded his head, as he was at a loss for words. Nurse Shirogane motioned for him to follow, and Lance did so.

 

He approached room 107, which immediately made him tear up. Keith had 2 main rooms that were use for him, 107 and 219. 107 was the bad news room. Of course only Lance ever noticed it, so he willed himself to stop tearing for now, and wait for the news.

 

Lance approached the oh so familiar chair placed besides Keith's bed, and sat down. He took Keith's pale, and ever so delicate hands into his own, and started to stroke the backside of it. It was the only thing that prepared him for what ever news was to come, but it would be a while until he would hear it, because Keith was still asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Keith's mind was foggy when he woke up, but he managed to quickly recover. When he looked to his side, he saw Lance's face. It was the face he hated the most. More than the face he made with everyone of his pick-up lines, more than the face that he made when he cried. This was the face he made every time Keith woke up from his episode in a hospital. It was a look of concern and worry that said "I thought I lost you", and Keith never wanted to never see that look on Lance's face again. Though never the less it was inevitable. 

 

Keith put up a fake smile as he said "What did I do this time?"

 

"Heart attack...you really scared me their Keith..."

 

Another thing he hated. When ever Keith had an episode, it would take Lance almost an entire day to go back to calling him something like babe. He hated when Lance seriously hated it, because it shows that Lance is concerned, so he changed the subject.

 

"Hey Lance, where are Hunk and Pidge?"

 

"The went home to sleep, I don't blame them, it's nearly 2 a.m."

 

Just then, as per usual, Nurse Shirogane, and Doctor Coran Smythe walked into the room, and slowly closed the door behind them. So much for changing the subject.

 

"Keith... I am sorry to say this time there is very little good news, and a lot of bad news... but at least there is good news!" Well at least Coran can always try to lighten the mood. "So Keith you had a heart attack, and even though your condition increases the risk for one, they are still extremely unlikely to happen. We did put a pacer on your heart, but that will only prevent heart attacks, it won't do anything else. There was also some complications during the surgery, but we managed to fix all the damage from the complications... and there is one more thing for the bad news section."

 

"Ok just spit it out please..." It sounded like Keith was about to cry when he said that.

 

"Keith, sometime in the future you might need a heart transplant..." Thats where he cracked... thats when both of them cracked. Tears quietly trickled from Lance and Keith's eyes. This definitely wasn't the news they were hoping for.

 

"Now for the good news, you aren't eligible for any major transplant lists, but I did manage to put you into a program, so that if you end up needing a transplant, you wont be at the rock bottom of the list. I just need one more thing before I can confirm your place in the program."

 

"What is it?"

 

"Your blood type, it happens to be missing from your file, so we've just been using O negative during all your surgeries." Before he could answer the question, Lance chimed in and said-

 

"Well it's B positive... same as me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... I started crying when I had Lance call Pidge "Katie" Anyone else? This chapter is a little longer thankfully! I hope I shattered your hearts even more *cough cough* I mean I hope you liked it even more!!!!! 
> 
> Tumblr: immmmaaanerd
> 
> Instagram: mistyv09 and mistymeme09
> 
> Have a great day or night where ever you are from! Chapter are not on a schedule, and might become more disperse from here.
> 
> Byeeeeeeeee-Victoria <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are looking good for day 2 in the hospital. Let's just hope things stay this way.

Day 2 in the hospital.

A heart monitor beating at a roughly steady rhythm lie beside the boy with a black mullet. His eyes lye open as he stared at the man he was so lucky to call his boyfriend. He couldn't even fathom how Lance had been able to stay by his side. Why would this brunet do anything for him without a second thought, without wanting anything in return. Sometimes Keith just wanted to be normal and healthy so he could give back to Lance. Even though his heart rate seemed to be healthy, it wasn't convincing Keith. The small rustling beside him drew him from his thoughts.

"Hey babe," whispered Lance as he lifted his head from the side of Keith's bed, "Why are you up so early, it's like 5 a.m."

"Just thinking of how fortunate I am to have someone like you by my side."

"Hey don't mention it, I do it because I love you." It was moments like these Keith really appreciated. The only part of his hospital visits he really enjoyed. The little talks he and Lance shared at early hours like these. Where they could stare into each others eyes even though the lighting wasn't the greatest for this occasion. Keith could still get lost in the ocean that made up Lances irises. It was Keith's favorite feature of Lances. Well thats besides his huge heart. That heart that was so willing to jump in front of a moving car to save the lives of all whom he cared for. Keith could go on and on about the things he loves about Lance, but he was broken out of his daze when he heard Lance say something.

"You know Keith, I wish you didn't have to go through this. You don't deserve this. You are the greatest person I have ever met... I wish I could just take away your pain." Keith wasn't sure how he should respond, so instead he picked up Lance's hand and planted a kiss upon it.

"I wish it would go away too, but we've got to live like this. I've got to fight, and you make it a hell of a lot easier by being by my side. You show me so much love I wish I could repay you...but I am always to sick to do much for you. We will live like this, but I'm ok with suffering this heart disease if you are willing to stay by my side." This made Lance feel horrible. He should be the one giving the pep talk to Keith. He hated that Keith was the more emotionally strong than himself because Keith needed him there for him. Yes Lance made sure to stay by his side, but Keith was sick and Lance was supposed to be the strong one, not Keith. Though, he swallowed his pride as to not worry Keith.

"Your right. We have to live like this, so don't worry I will continue to stick by you side," Lance said. "Also, you pay me back a whole lot, even if you don't realize it. That's just one of the reasons I love you. It's because you show me so much love even though you are sick half the time. So don't worry about it and go back to sleep. You need your rest because I'm sure you've got a whole lot of hospital stuff to do tomorrow."

There lye two men who have been through a whole lot together. The brunet creating small comforting circles on the backside of his partners hand, as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 

10 a.m.

A familiar man in green scrubs quietly opened the door and eased it closed behind him. He was greeted by a tired Keith and Lance who had awoken due to the new presence in the room. 

"Good morning, sorry to wake you. I just came in to do a routine checkup." Nurse Shirogane pulled up a chair beside Keith's bed and started with checking his pulse. "Your heart seems to be recovering well. Heart rate is close to normal, just a few hiccups here and there but the pacer should stabilize that by the end of the day." That was all he said for the entire time he examined Keith's stats and made sure that his I.V. was working. He left with a small good bye and closed the door behind him.

Keith and Lance had started talking for bit to ease the tension in the air due to being in a hospital. It didn't take long for their peaceful chatter to be abruptly halted as the door to their room slammed open.

"LANCE IS KEITH OK IM SORRY WE LEFT WE GOT HERE AS SOON AS WE COULD I SWEAR TO GOD IF HE DIED IM GONNA MEET HIM IN WHAT EVER AFTERLIFE WE END UP IN AND KILL HIM AGAI-" Pidge of course was the culprit of literally almost sending Keith into cardiac arrest. It didn't take to long for Hunk to catch up to Pidge and scold her for almost killing Keith. As Keith tried to catch his breath and steady his heart rate, so he didn't actually die, Hunk took Pidge in the corner and scolded her as meaningfully as he could. It's not like Hunk could be intimidating or anything, but Pidge knew if she got a scolding from Hunk, then she did something wrong. "He-he... sorry, but my message still stands."

"Good to see your alright. We got some balloons for you and Lance," Hunk commented.

"I only agreed to this so we could breath in the helium so that the timbre is altered and the sound can travel faster!!"

"Pidge, english..." Lance said. For as long as he's known Pidge, she's always used these scientific phrases, as he likes to call it. He always needs her to explain more because he isn't nearly as intelligent as she is. Really, is anyone as intelligent as Pidge besides Albert Einstein and her family.

"Ugh... you noob. I mean so we can breath helium so our voices sound all funny."

"Pidge, seriously! I thought for once you just wanted to get balloons for decoration!" Hunk chimed in.

"Do you even know me, I only do stuff that's fun, like breathing in helium!"

"Fine, we've got enough so we can each get a balloon..."

"Hell yeah!"

"PIDGE! Language!" Lance yelled. "anyway, we've got to ask to see if Keith can do it too."

"Lance, I'm fine with being the one who is entertained..."

"NO! Keith, my dearest gay love, you will breath in some helium if you are allowed. I will beg them to make sure you can have some fun!" As Lance finished saying that, without listening to another excuse Keith were to throw at him, he used the phone on the nightstand to contact the front desk. He knew Keith wanted to and just didn't want to bother getting approval. After a quick talk with Allura, who talked with Dr. Coran Smythe, he got the answer he was looking for. 

Pidge was the first one to take a big breath of helium. "Hey I'm Keith, I'm sooooo emo." Everyone burst out laughter, even Keith wore a smile on his face. The helium fun lasted for about an hour. An amused Shiro and Coran peaked in through a crack in the door. They didn't want to interrupt the fun because it wasn't anything important. Just another checkup.

Things were looking good for Keith. At least right now that's what Keith's face and the heart monitor were saying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while. I had kinda lost interest in writing this for a while. I figured I would continue though since I have the story planned out in my head, and it would be a waste to not put it down on paper. No promises to when the next chapter will come out, but there is rumor of snow day coming up in my district this week. Anyway, have a nice day or night where ever you are from, and goodbyeee.

**Author's Note:**

> OOF sorry for so much angst in the first chapter... haha NOT! It's getting pretty late, and I wanted to release this sooner than later. Sorry if it's short, this is my first fic, so if you want to gave me any suggestions, feel free to do so, it would be greatly appreciated. I don't know when the next part will come out, but I might post it on my tumblr @/immmmaaanerd. Thank you so much for reading, I will get the next chapter out as soon as I can!
> 
> Byeeeeeeee-Victoria
> 
> P.S. Feel free to follow my art instagram, same user name as here!


End file.
